


We Will Draw Near (podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Good Omens Big Bang, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Stabbing, Time Skips, True Forms, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 22:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: Podfic of OftenWrongSoong's work, written for the Good Omens Big Bang 2019.It is 1983, and the Middle East is not a good place for an angel. But when a holy man calls down the wrath of God, it's a certain demon who is in the firing line. Aziraphale finds himself once more torn between his duty and his friend.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	We Will Draw Near (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Will Draw Near](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542367) by [OftenWrongSoong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenWrongSoong/pseuds/OftenWrongSoong). 



[Download from Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aTTdLOeodKM6kHwJLtgwW94O0z6ZYYVU/view?usp=sharing)

[Stream or download at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/we-will-draw-near)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the Good Omens Big Bang team, and to my writer! This fandom is a treasure.


End file.
